This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The aims of this protocol are to document the early dissemination and pathology of DENGUE virus infection in rhesus macaques. Human infection with Dengue virus is generally detected about one week post infection and there is therefore a dearth of information on the early event of virus infection in a model close to man. This is the first instance in which coagulopathies have been induced in rhesus macaques following infection with Dengue virus infection. The goals of the study are 1) to determine the mechanism(s) in the coagulation cascade that is impaired by Dengue infection in vivo;b) the exact target of Dengue virus with a particular focus on megakaryocytes and platelets which appear susceptible in vitro and in vivo;c) the role of dendritic cells and macrophage in the acute phase of infection in vivo.